


Salvation

by Eve1978



Category: British Actor RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam meets his new Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His feet were dragging over the pavement, he moved graciously and slowly, the black of his clothes and hair made it easy for him to disappear into the dark of the night, exactly the way he liked it.   
Over the years he had grown very skilled at appearing invisible, it was second nature by now.

This was his city, his home, his world, yet he constantly felt out of place, or better yet out of time since his time was long gone. Many, many years ago now.

These days everything was so fast and loud, the noise was everywhere, in every fucking little corner and it never ever shut up.  
All the buildings, cars, technology, it was an endless stream of chaos.

There was just too much of everything, especially too many fucking humans. 

He never left the house before nightfall, this was for several reasons of course.

At this time of night the city was always empty and it calmed him down, it was quiet and dead, just like he was.

He found his usual spot by the bridge and as he sat down he could see the lights of the city in the distance and the moonlight right above him. 

With a deep sigh his mind drifted off to thoughts of her, always her, his Eve, his wife, his everything.

He had been sitting there for several minutes before he noticed he wasn’t alone on the bridge. 

She was standing a few feet away from him, hidden in the dark, her feet were so close to the edge it was clear to him right away what she was planning.  
Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and he could see her chest heaving up and down, she seemed to be talking to herself, trying to calm herself down or egg herself on, he couldn’t be sure.

Whatever it was her presence was annoying him, he came here to be alone, not to be tempted by fresh blood.

‘Do you need a little push?’

His deep voice startled her and her head turned to him in shock.  
‘I’m sorry?’ her voice was shaking as much as the rest of her body.

‘You are going to jump, right?’ he asked.  
‘I was thinking about it,’ she spoke hesitantly.  
‘Then why don’t you get on with it,’ he sighed, staring in front of him again as if he had no more interest in her.

She shook her head in disbelief.

‘You’re not even going to try and stop me?’ she asked surprised.  
‘Why would I stop you?’ his voice was cold and blank,’ it makes no difference to me if you live or die.’

If you don’t hurry up the jump is not going to be what kills you…

She stayed quiet and he turned to look at her again, she was avoiding his gaze, her eyes focussing on the water in front of her as she took a deep sigh.

She couldn’t be much older than 30, probably even younger, what made her think she couldn’t even handle such a short time of life on this earth?   
It was just pathetic, 30 years was nothing, gone in the blink of an eye.

He wasn’t going to lie and pretend that he hadn’t thought about it over the years, killing himself, many times, especially since Eve died a couple of years ago and he was all alone. 

He had spent many nights wondering if there was anything left to hold onto, even when she was still here by his side true death was always peeking around the corner, calling out to him, but she was his savior every time.

What was left for him here now? Why would he stay if she was gone? 

But the months somehow flew by and before he realised it a year had passed and he was still here, roaming the streets alone, finding shelter in his house, filled with music, books and memories of times and people long gone.

He let out a deep sigh and looked at the girl again, maybe he should just scoop her up in his arms and jump to his death with her, solve both their problems at once.   
Of course it wouldn’t solve his problem, killing him would take a lot more.

Adam allowed himself to look at her again, her hair was long and dark, blowing across her pale face in the strong wind. She could have almost passed for a vampire if her cheeks weren’t so flushed. 

The tears made her dark eyes shine and her entire face lit up beautifully in the moonlight.  
She was a pretty one, he had to admit that.

Her hands were shaking harder again and he could hear her cry now.

Oh for fuck’s sake

‘You can just take pills you know,’ he suggested.  
Her head turned to him, more shocked than before now.  
‘If you’re too afraid to jump,’ he added.

‘I’m not afraid,’ she said but even from where he was sitting he could see her lips tremble,’ death doesn’t scare me.’  
‘It should, drowning is a very painful way to go.’  
‘Shut up,’ she spoke silently.

‘Of course you would never know because the fall alone would kill you,’ he continued.  
‘Shut up!’ she repeated, her voice filled with frustration now and she was balling her fists,’ that reverse psychology is not going to work on me, can you just go please?!’

‘I wasn’t trying to work anything on you,’ he sighed and stood up,’ but yes, since I clearly won’t be enjoying my peace and quiet here tonight I might as well leave you to it.’

He started walking away from her, she kept her eyes on his back until he was out of sight.  
‘Asshole,’ she turned her gaze back to the water, it was pitch black down there, the moonlight was reflected into an endless dark pool. 

She bit her lip and let her toes feel the edge of the bridge through her shoe, all it took was one little step forward and it would all be over, she could finally disappear.

She moved her feet forward until her heels were the only thing keeping her standing, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

‘Just do it,’ she whispered to herself,’ you can’t go back, it’s no use, you’ll just want to try again tomorrow…or the day after…might as well be now…you’re ready.’  
She breathed out and opened her eyes, no more doubt in her voice this time as she let her arms fall next to her body and took one step.

‘I’m ready,’ she whispered and her body fell forward, her feet leaving the ground but not in the direction she was expecting.  
He had his arm around her waist and pulled her back over the edge, she clung to his chest in shock.

‘You’re not,’ he whispered into her ear.

He couldn’t explain what exactly made him come back or why he had felt the sudden urge to turn around but somewhere her cries had touched a nerve in him and it didn’t feel right to let her jump.

Was there a little grain of humanity still left in him, had it just been hiding?   
Is this what compassion felt like? It had been so long he couldn’t remember, apart from Eve he hadn’t cared about anyone in centuries.

She tried to catch her breath, unable to process what just happened, she should have been at the bottom of the water by now, her soul on its way out of her body.

He was still holding her against his chest.  
‘Let go,’ she suddenly said angry.

He released her and noticed she was staring at him, her mouth opened to speak but she couldn’t seem to form any words.

‘You should have let me jump,’ she said after a while.  
‘Death is not what you want,’ he spoke softly.  
‘How would you know what I want?’ she shrugged her shoulders and stepped back from him, back to the edge of the bridge.  
He let out a deep sigh.

‘Don’t worry I’m not going to jump again, not tonight,’ her voice turned more quiet as she spoke,’ I’ll never find the courage again now.’

‘Well there’s always another day,’ he said sarcastically as he started walking away from her again, questioning his own motives for what he had just done, he should just go home and forget about this.

‘Why did you save me then?!’ she asked with a deep sigh.  
‘Because you’re not ready.’

She shook her head as she watched him leave.  
‘Wait,’ she yelled after him,’ I don’t even know your name.’  
‘Names don’t matter,’ he said uninterested and he kept walking away from her.

‘I’m Eve,’ she yelled, making him stop in his tracks.

He turned around to face her, she was standing by the side of the bridge, looking at him with a serious and somewhat sad expression on her face.  
‘Tell me yours,’ she asked again.

‘Adam,’ he spoke softly,’ I’m Adam.’  
‘Seriously?’ she said with a little smile,’ Adam and Eve…how lame is that?’

He stared at her smile, fascinated by the way it changed her entire face and how gorgeous her eyes were from up close. 

‘Well thank you, Adam, though I can’t promise you it won’t happen again…but for now I guess I live to die another day.’

‘You shouldn’t joke about death.’  
‘Well there’s not much else in my life to joke about,’ she sighed.

He was standing right in front of her now.  
‘Why do you want death so bad?’ he then asked.

‘I don’t WANT death,’ she looked away from him and her voice was shaking again,’ life has nothing to offer me, there is nothing here I want…life doesn’t want me.’

Her eyes looked up to meet his and she shivered when his hand brushed her hair and touched her cheek in passing.   
Her reaction to the touch of his cold fingers on her warm skin touched another nerve deep inside of him, one that had been asleep since Eve had left him.

‘Why would life not want you?’ he stared at her, suddenly mesmerised by this sad beautiful creature in front of him, ‘blood is pumping through your every vein, your heart is beating incredibly fast and I can feel your warm breath on my skin…you are full of life, why do you not want it?’  
She avoided his gaze with that question and shook her head.

‘You are young and healthy,’ he continued,’ and beautiful.’  
‘I am neither of those,’ she spoke quietly.  
He brought his head closer to hers and found her eyes again.

‘You are all of those,’ he whispered.

Again she refused to look at him and he could smell it on her now, the desperation and the sadness was all over her, in every pore and every breath she took but there was something else that grabbed his attention even more.   
There was an acceptance in her eyes, she wasn’t scared or broken, she had just given up, she wholeheartedly believed that this life would never be what she wanted. 

She reminded him of himself and she was even more alone than he was, that realisation made it impossible for him to turn his back on her again.

Eve’s last words echoed through his mind ‘nobody should spend their days alone Adam, not even you…find someone when I’m gone, please..find another me.’

Maybe it was time for him to honor her words, maybe he could use some company, he could save her, or she could save him, he wasn’t sure who needed who more but he would not let her walk away.

‘Eve?’ he asked softly.

She looked up at him, her eyes were soft and teary and she leaned into him as his hand rested on her waist pulling her closer to him.

‘Come home with me,’ he whispered, it wasn’t a question and it didn’t need to be, they both knew she would go with him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was as if she had stepped into another time when she crossed the threshold of his house, it was messy but at the same time inviting.   
There were hundreds of books and old records everywhere and some musical instruments in the corner, the walls were dark and filled with pictures, most of them black and white, the curtains were long and thick, as if light was not welcome in this house.

She looked at his broad shoulders as he walked in front of her, why did she just follow him home without questioning it? 

She didn’t know anything about this guy apart from his name, granted he had saved her life but he was still a mystery and trustworthy was not the first word that came to mind if she had to describe him.

Yet she felt a strange connection between them, an attraction she couldn’t explain, she had no other option than to follow him because he gave her something she thought was lost from her forever: he actually made her feel something, want something.

He guided her to the couch in the middle of the room but before she could sit down he grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him, she didn’t fight him this time but leaned into his cold touch as she closed her eyes and let out a deep breath while she placed her arms around his neck, feeling his arms tighten around her waist as he pulled her close and almost lifted her feet off the ground as he hugged her.

They hadn’t spoken on the walk over here, but he had grabbed her hand along the way and she instantly knew she never wanted him to let go again. Suddenly his touch had been all she could think about, all she desired. 

Her warmth was surrounding him, embracing him, he could hear her heart beat fast against her chest, feel the blood run through her veins.   
He couldn’t even remember when he had last felt a warm body against his skin but he wanted it, all of it.

He buried his face into her hair and smelled her as his long delicate fingers danced across her back, she held him tight, pulling him closer as she breathed heavy against his skin.   
She was heating up even more with his every touch and she pushed her entire body against his, longing for more contact.

And in that moment she felt it, how cold he was, how loud her heartbeat sounded but how his made no sound at all and she knew he was not like other men, she didn’t care.

Adam let his lips drag across the skin of her neck, grazing it with his teeth, making her shiver as a soft moan escaped her beautiful red lips.  
Maybe he could give her something she wanted more than death.

‘Do you know what I am?’ he whispered into her ear.  
‘I believe so,’ she breathed heavily and looked up to meet his face, stunned for a few seconds by his fangs but she quickly regained herself.

‘Do you want to leave?’ he leaned his face against hers.  
She shook her head, grabbed his shirt and leaned closer, putting her lips on his as she bit his bottom lip softly, letting her tongue slip inside his cold mouth.  
He grabbed her hair and she could almost feel her feet leave the ground again as he pulled her into a deep kiss, licking and sucking every part of her mouth and tongue and ending the kiss with a small bite into her bottom lip, making it bleed. 

He sucked the warm blood from her lip eagerly and she closed her eyes when she heard his deep moans.  
‘Take more,’ she whispered into his ear as she offered him her neck.

‘I can’t take more without hurting you,’ he forced his eyes away from the big pulsating vein in her deliciously long neck.  
‘Hurt me,’ she said without hesitation,’ please.’

She took his face between her hands and forced him to look at her.  
‘Hurt me, make me feel something, I beg you,’ she pleaded and she brought his face against her neck,’ take what you need, I want you to, please.’

He licked her neck slowly, making her lean into him even more, she let out a silent scream as his teeth ripped through her skin and her warm blood filled his mouth.

Her eyes fell closed and he held her in his arms to keep her from falling, he knew he had to stop soon but her blood…he couldn’t remember when he last drank something so sweet, he was intoxicated by the first drops, so thirsty for more, it was so warm and delicious and full of life and he needed more, he needed all of it, all of her, he could feel her nails sinking into his skin and her cries of pain were no longer silent.

When he finally managed to pull himself away from her, her eyes were closed and she lay still in his arms.  
‘Eve?’ he held her against his chest as he shook her softly,’ Eve…come back to me.’

She opened her eyes, her skin was even paler than it was before and the smile she gave him was weak but it was a smile nevertheless, putting his mind at ease.

Her vision was blurry and she felt weak but the pain faded when she saw Adam’s beautiful face look down on her in a little smile.

He bit his wrist and brought it to her mouth, she took it without hesitation and drank his blood, a few drops were enough to make her heart race and she could feel the weakness leave her body and make way for something very different, something entirely new. 

She grabbed his chest and buried her nails into his shirt as she tried to control her breathing, overwhelmed by the sudden rush of energy she felt flowing through her limbs.  
He had sat her down on the big couch and was still holding her in his arms, waiting for her to adjust.  
‘What was that?’ she breathed fast,’ did you turn me?!’

‘No,’ he smiled,’ that’s just the effect of my blood on a human.’  
‘Fuck me!’ she said in shock,’ this is stronger than any drug I’ve ever…’

‘Are you alright?’ he asked, his face looked worried now but she just smiled.  
‘Never better,’ her eyes locked with his and she pushed him back on the couch, feeling the warmth settle in her center.

His blood was powerful but it was not what she really wanted, what she really wanted was sitting right in front of her on the couch and staring at her with dark sad eyes.

She straddled him and leaned her face against his, his hands running up her legs and ass to rest there and squeeze it softly as he breathed into her mouth.  
‘Is that what you feel when you drink human blood?’ she asked him.  
‘Similar,’ he answered and his lips found hers and he kissed her, the taste of her blood still on his lips, it only made her want him more.

She pulled off her sweater as she sank down deeper onto his lap, feeling his erection push through his jeans and hearing him moan loudly as she rolled her hips against it, making him harder with every move.

His hands were in her hair holding her face close as his tongue opened her mouth and sucked hers into his mouth, softly biting her lip in between.

He got lost in her, her taste, her smell, the way her body whirled against his, he may be cold but she was hot enough for the both of them, if his heart could still beat it would be bursting out of his chest.

She was no longer just a human, she was his human now and he would claim her, every inch of her.

He grabbed her ass and held her as he lowered them both onto the mat on the floor, placing himself on top of her. She leaned back on the ground, all she could see was the couch on one side and the big flames from the fire place on the other, and him on top of her.   
He had pulled off his shirt, showing his muscular chest as his eyes never left hers.

She pulled him back down in a passionate kiss as she spread her legs and let out soft moans as he pushed his hardness into her. She could tell by his breathing and the hunger in his eyes he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

He started unbuttoning her jeans slowly as his mouth was on her neck, he licked her wound carefully and put soft kisses all over the rest of her neck and her shoulders.   
He licked his was down to her breasts, undoing her bra in one swift move and sucking her nipples until they peaked and she arched her back off the floor.  
‘Yesss’ she hissed between her teeth and he let his hand sink lower, under the waistband of her jeans and into her panties.

‘Adam,’ she moaned loudly as his fingers delved into her wetness, finding her sensitive spot and circling it slowly until she was bucking her hips into his hand.   
She was completely at his mercy, willing to let him take whatever he needed from her.

He pulled her jeans and panties down, leaving her naked underneath him and she started tugging at his pants, sliding her hand in there and rubbing his by now fully erect cock, wanting to feel him all over her wetness, fill her with it until she could take no more.

He rid himself of his leather pants and she gasped as he sank down on her, completely naked. He was unlike any man she had ever seen in every way, paler and more beautiful, more delicate and more dangerous all in one.

He bared his fangs as he dragged his hardness across her slit, making her squirm underneath him and pull at his shoulders to force him closer.

‘I need you,’ she managed to get out before she lost all control of her breathing. His head fell back in a silent cry as he filled her up in one slow move, his hands around her legs to hold her in place as he started thrusting harder and faster.

Her eyes fell back into her head, the sensation of him bringing her closer to the brim with every move and the adrenaline of his blood running though her veins was too much for her. Her voice was stuck in her throat as she let out ragged moans and dug her nails into his back.

His mouth was on hers again, his tongue pushing into her mouth while simultaneously slamming his cock into her, increasing her moans.

His breath was heavy as he was losing himself in her, he hadn’t been with another woman since his Eve, hadn’t felt the need for it but now that he was buried inside of her he realized how much he had missed it, being able to let go completely and forget everything else, the only thing that mattered was bringing her to that sweet release, and she was taking him there faster and faster with every thrust. 

He could feel it building until there was no way to slow it down anymore, his body leaned down on hers as he pulled her hips off the mat to meet his final thrusts and she screamed as he released inside of her and they both fell silent, he stayed inside of her for a little while longer as she held him in her arms.

He kept his hands on her waist as he pulled out of her and lied down on his side next to her, their eyes locked and he noticed the tears falling down on her cheeks.

‘Did I hurt you?’ he asked, suddenly worried he had been too rough with her while he lost himself in the moment but she shook her head and smiled through her tears.  
‘No you were perfect,’ she cried,’ I…didn’t think I could still feel that…I didn’t think I could still feel…anything.’

‘Neither did I,’ he brushed her hair out of her face and let his fingers sink down to carefully caress the wound on her neck.

‘You saved me,’ she had stopped crying and for the first time this night he could see the light in her eyes, she didn’t look like the girl he met on the bridge anymore, she looked even more beautiful and he knew he would never let her leave again, and his never was a very long time.

As if she had read his thoughts she looked deep into his eyes and pushed her naked body up against his, embracing him with her warmth once more.

’I am yours now,’ she spoke softly.

He stared at her for a few moments before he nodded his head and his eyes softened.

‘You are mine now,’ he repeated in a whisper and the last thing she saw was him leaning closer to her as he sank his teeth deep into her skin.


End file.
